prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 152
Tracey asks Judy for advice about Vera's spiteful comments. V era blames Jim and his rosters for her being a physical wreck, but Jim hints that there could be other reasons for that. Bob admits he is seeing Meg when Tracey challenges him to deny it, though when we see Meg at home she is waiting for Bob, who seems to have stood her up. Doreen visits the hospital with Erica and is interviewed by Dr Henderson and seems to make a good impression on him. Judy reminds Tracey she has Meg to thank for saving her life and so perhaps she could let her father express his gratitude to Meg however he wants. Vera snidely remarks to Jim that he seems very interested in interior design all of a sudden. Doreen gets along well with the kids in the children's ward and impresses Dr Henderson with how well she has been coping. He doesn't even seem to mind Doreen throwing the kids roughly onto their beds and then admitting in the next breath that some of them can't smile because they've just had their appendix out. Bob turns up late at Meg's with a takeaway Chinese meal : later he tells Meg about Tracey's concern about their relationship and Meg realises that Tracey must have got the information from Vera. Vera phones Meg and offers to come round on her afternoon off and look after her, but Meg tells her politely not to interfere in her life. Vera snaps back that Bob is only cultivating her to get better treatment for Tracey. Bob tells Meg that Tracey has phoned him to tell him that it's all right between them. He also uses the visit to urge Meg to find another job, but she says she loves what she does and doesn't want to leave Wentworth. Lizzie's appeal against her sentence begins : when she hears the case announced as "The Queen versus Birdsworth" she cackles "What a match, eh?". Jim approaches Erica about the staffing situation and points out the effect the long hours seem to be having on Vera. When Jim eventually manages to speak to Sarah on the phone, she won't agree to any of his suggestions for another date. Lizzie interrupts her solicitor's boring legal arguments and tells the judge she'd like to be able to tell her own story. She talks about Josie and her 20 years inside for a crime she didn't commit and pretends to faint away with emotion. The judge invites Lizzie and the opposing solicitors to a conference in his chambers. Doreen is told she can work in the hospital on a trial basis and can start the day after she is released. Lizzie's eyes light up when she spots the judge's decanters but is disappointed when she is only offered tea after dropping hints about needing "refreshments". However, even without alcohol everyone gets very merry and they come to an agreement that Lizzie's sentence should be reduced to Lizzie's own suggestion of 18 months. Jim goes round to see Sarah in person at her shop and invites her out for dinner. The judge follows Lizzie's own suggestion and reduces her sentence to 18 months. Jim calls in to see Sarah at the shop and they agree to go out to talk matters over. Lizzie returns to Wentworth delighted with the result of her appeal and surprises Erica with her new found ambition to study law and be a barrister. Chrissie gets a mystery visit from an "old friend" and when she returns she starts to ask questions about Tracey. Jim and Sarah go out to an Indian restaurant. Tracey finds a threatening note under her pillow ("Testify and you're dead"). Jim takes Sarah home and they sleep together, but next morning she looks in his wardrobe for a dressing gown and freezes in horror at the sight of Jim's prison uniform. Category:Episodes Category:1980 Episodes Category:1980 Season